dead_or_alive_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Youthquake Tour
"Youthquake Tour" (sometimes called "Youthquake 85 'Tour" and "The Youthquake Tour") was the third tour by the English band "Dead or Alive". The tour was made in 1985 and the reason for the tour is the successful launch of their second studio album "Youthquake" and the success of the song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" Dates & Places: UK-only live tour, this 10-date tour was Dead Or Alive's only all-live concert tour. A troupe of dancers, musicians and singers augmented the four-piece line-up. Only one, complete bootleg tape has surfaced in wide circulation amongst collectors, the show at New Castle on July 14 1985. The shows at The Golden Suspender were professionally recorded and four songs have surfaced on various B-sides. A tour program was sold at many of the dates and is highly collectible. Dates: (From the tour program, not known if all dates were played or more added): * 23/06/1985 in Edinburgh * 24/06/1985 in New Castle * 26/06/1985 in Liverpool * 28/06/1985 in Manchester * 29/06/1985 in Nottingham * 01/07/1985 in Birmingham * 02/07/1985 in Bristol * 05/07/1985 in Brighton * 06 & 07/07/1985 in Hammersmith Credits The Band: * Pete Burns - Vocals * Steve Coy - Drums and Percussion * Tim Lever - Keyboards and Guitar * Mike Percy - Bass Guitar Session Musicians: * Chris Payne - Keyboards * Russell Bell - Guitar * Lorenza Johnson - Backing Vocals * Jackie Challenor - Backing Vocals * Roy Hamilton - Backing Vocals * Winston Pitt - Backing Vocals * Cleveland Watkiss - Backing Vocals Youthquake Tour Staff: * Laurie Small - Tour Manager * Lynne Burns - Make-up * Jim Halley - Asst. Tour Manager * Peter Gauchi - Security Crew * P.J. Deacy - Keyboards * Malcolm Corbett - Guitars * Jane Ferne - Drums * Andrew Jones - Sound Engineer * Andy Taylor - Monitor Engineer * Robin Stelling - Asst. Sound Engineer * Alec Nisic - Lighting Designer * Gary Fleming - Lighting Technician * Andy Bacon - Rigger * Tony Ferne - Stage Setter * Andy Chard - Truck Driver * Geoff Loghien - Truck Driver * Howie Henderson - Crew Coach Driver * Chris Morrison - Management * Martin Barter - Management * Di Vidos - Management Promoters: * M.C.P. - Tim Parsons - 0922-58355 * P.L.P. Paul Loasby - 01-6098471 Suppliers: * Sound - Road Star * Lighting - Kamera Productions * Rigging - Upfront Productions * Stage Set - Gaslight Productions * Catering - Just Desserts * Hotels - Triniforld Travel * Security - Show Sec. International Transport: * Eurotrux * Stardes Ltd. * Thoroughbred Investments * Motts Travel Set List: # Cake And Eat It # My Heart Goes Bang (sometimes "You Spin Me Round") # In Too Deep # Big Daddy Of The Rhythm # Far Too Hard # Misty Circles (performed in the original "Part One" style from 1982's concerts.) # It's Been A Long Time # Lover Come Back To Me # DJ Hit That Button # What I Want # You Spin Me Round ("My Heart Goes Bang" if not played as second song.) # In Too Deep (encore) # Lover Come Back To Me (encore) (only played at Hammersmith Odeon shows.) # My Heart Goes Bang (encore) ("You Spin Me Round" if also played as second song.) Recordings: * Only one, complete bootleg tape has surfaced in wide circulation amongst collectors, the show at New Castle on July 14 1985. * The shows at The Golden Suspender were professionally recorded and four songs have surfaced on various B-sides. * It was included in Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI, the complete concert recorded at the Hammersmith Odeon on July 6, 1985. Previously, few songs taken from that concert were included in some of the band's singles as Side B * There may be a video recording of one of the dates of the tour. Category:1980s Category:Tours